Dead Uncles and Vegetables
Dead Uncles and Vegetables is the 17th episode of Season 2 of Gilmore Girls. Synopsis Luke (Scott Patterson) is overwhelmed with funeral arrangements for his Uncle Louie, who was Stars Hollow's most disliked citizen, so Lorelai (Lauren Graham) and Rory (Alexis Bledel) pitch in and work the counter at the diner, without much help from Jess (Milo Ventimiglia). Meanwhile, Emily's (Kelly Bishop) extravagant suggestions for Sookie's (Melissa McCarthy) upcoming wedding to Jackson (Jackson Douglas) cause everyone to freak out. Quotes :''Luke – Don't you have wakes for people you like.'' :''Lorelai – I think it might be for you.'' :''Luke – Am I dead?'' :''Lorelai – Face it, Luke, people like you'' :''Luke – Shut up'' :''Lorelai – And with charm like that, how can they resist'' :''Rory – So you did do a little something'' :''Jess – I unlocked the door'' :''Rory – So that people could come in here and put this together. Nice'' :''Jess – Nice for them, not for me'' :''Rory – You facilitated it, you made it happen, so I guess that means that you’re officially part of our town now'' :''Jess – Hey, wait a minute –'' :''Rory – Welcome'' :''Jess – I am not part of this town'' :''Rory – See you for some tree planting over at the Arbor Day Festival, buddy'' :''Jess – Yeah, well maybe I can knock over a liquor store while everyone else is planting those stupid trees'' :''Rory – As long as it’s a liquor store in town, neighbor'' Trivia * Luke's uncle, Louie Danes, was known around Stars Hollow as being quite a lively character. * Lorelai and Luke attend Louie's funeral, the only two people there aside from the minister. * The town gathers at Luke's for the wake, telling stories about Uncle Louie. * Lorelai gets into 'diner talk'. * A few more of the re-enactors are introduced: Sy and Burt. * Emily's dream wedding for Lorelai would be a winter wedding inspired by the Romanovs. Lorelai in a silver sleigh, white roses. * Rory and Jess have a very married couple vibe this episode. * Both the Stars Hollow and the former competitor to be town troubadour appear, the latter to sell fresh vegetables, much to Taylor's dismay. Music :wake me up before you go-go (cover) | GRANT LEE PHILLIPS Photos 217.jpeg screenshots 217rorytaylor.png 217square.png 217meeting.png 217jessluke.png 217funeral.png 217reenactors.png 217dg.png 217chilldudes.png 217roryjess.png 217stories.png Gilmorisms LITERATURE * Memoirs of General T. Sherman by William Tecumseh Sherman FILM *David and Lisa *The Money Pit POP CULTURE :Lorelai – (to Luke) But your re-enactment of Jerry Lewis and the Diner Guy is gonna wow the critics. :Lorelai – I'm Cathy Coffee, mister, the bastard offspring of Folger and Juan Valdez :Luke – Not everybody likes it that strong. :Lorelai – Well, then I shall convert them. I am the Jehovah's coffee girl :Rory – Just assume that Jeannie's gonna get Major Healey out of whatever scrap he's in. :Jackson – It's the Library of Alexandria. It's the Colossus of Rhodes. It's Pop Rocks :Lorelai – She's Patricia Hearst and my mother's the SLA. :Lorelai – We certainly are entertaining, Mac :Rory – Indubitably, Tosh. :Lorelai – Yeah, Taylor, this isn't Charlie Rose. :Taylor – You there! (points at town troubadour) When Lady Godiva here (points at other troubadour) wanted to be town troubadour over you, I stood by your side. Why aren't you backing me now? :Emily – What do you think of the Romanovs? :Luke – They probably had it coming. :Farmer's Market Guy – (to Taylor, who is dressed in his Revolutionary War re-enactor's uniform) Cool threads. Very "one if by land" Category:Episodes Category:Season 2